hiyokoifandomcom-20200213-history
Hiyokoi
Hiyo'koi' (ひよ恋, lit. Cute Chick) is a romantic-comedy manga that has been ongoing since 2009. It is currently published by Shueisha in the monthly shoujo manga magazine Ribon. There are currently 11 volumes and 45 chapters in the manga. The first volume was released in December 2009. Plot Nishiyama Hiyori is a 15 year-old girl who is extremely shy and short with the height of 140 centimeters. After being hospitalized after a car accident, Hiyori is forced by her mother to return to high school as a freshman. Thankfully, her best friend since kindergarten, Nakano Ritsuka, is in the same class as Hiyori. In her class, Hiyori meets Hirose Yuushin, a tall boy with the astonishing height of 190 centimeters. The class quickly notices the 50-centimeter height difference and constantly poke fun at it. After an incident of accidentally showing her panties in front of the class, Hiyori begins to make friends and eventually falls in love with Yuushin. However, because of her shyness, she doesn't know how to confess to him. Characters Main Characters Nishiyama "Hiyorin" Hiyori (西山ひより): is the female protagonist of the Hiyokoi anime special and manga series. She is a girl in her second year of high school, and is in the same class as Yuushin. She is best friends with Nakano Ritsuka, who has been friends with her since kindergarten. She was born on March 13 and is a Pisces. Her blood type is A. Hiyori is voiced by Ayana Taketatsu. Hirose Yuushin (広瀬結心): is the male protagonist of the Hiyokoi anime special and manga series. Because of their 50-centimeter height difference and opposite personalities, they quickly become friends. He is also the main male protagonist of the series. Kenichi Suzumura Supporting Characters Nakano Ritsuka (中野律花) is a supporting female character in the Hiyokoi anime special and manga series. She has been close friends with Hiyori since kindergarten, and acts like a second mother to her. Ritsuka is voiced by Saki Fujita. Aizawa Natsuki (相沢夏輝) is a supporting female character in the Hiyokoi anime special and manga series. She is good friends with Hiyori and Yuushin. She and Yuushin have been good friends since middle school, although she often threatens him whenever a problem concerns Hiyori. Natsuki loves cute things and finds Hiyori cute, and is very protective of her — especially from Yuushin. Natsuki is voiced by Yuuko Sanpei. Tominaga Kisaki (富永きさき) is a supporting female character in the Hiyokoi manga series. She is Yuushin's childhood friend and neighbor. The two were good friends until she confessed to him one day. He rejected her and they continued being friends — just not as close. Nitobe Kou (新渡戸工) is a supporting male character in the Hiyokoi manga series. He is Hiyori's classmate and somewhat-distant friend. Like Hiyori, he is shy and hates doing introductions like her. Kou gets embarrassed easily; this is shown when he trips while wearing a maid outfit. Over time, he develops feelings for Hiyori. Matsushima Reina (松島れいな) is a supporting female character in the Hiyokoi manga series. She is Hiyori's classmate and friend, but was also a rival for Yuushin's affection. Reina came from America after studying abroad there. Although she is a year older than everyone, she is in the second-year classroom. Reina was instantly attracted to Yuushin and has confessed to him many times, but was always rejected by him. Reina considers Hiyori to be her rival and comrade, because she believed both of them were "rejected" by Yuushin (which is only true for Reina). Mitani Miyoko (見たにみよこ) is a supporting female character in the Hiyokoi anime special and manga series. She is Nishiyama Hiyori's first and second year homeroom teacher. Mi-tan is voiced by Kotono Mitsuishi. Pui-pui (ぷいぷい) is Hiyori's cat and a supporting animal character in the Hiyokoi manga series. Pui-Pui was formerly a stray cat that was cared for by Yuushin. When confronted about who will take care of it, Hiyori offers to. Although her mother was against it, Yuushin managed to convince her with his good looks. Although the cat is not very fond of Hiyori, anytime he sees Yuushin, he's always around him. Anime Special On July 30, 2010, a 22-minute anime special of Hiyokoi was released in the Ribon Summer Festival. The special was produced by Production I.G. and directed by Naganuma Norihiko, and combined the first two chapters of the manga. For the November issue of Ribon, a DVD with the special and a Yumeiro Patisserie OVA came with the magazine. Manga Volume 1 Category:Contents Category:Plot Category:Characters Category:Anime Special Category:Manga